lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giselle Vickers
Giselle Vickers is a character who appears in the episode, Bionic Action Hero. She is the main antagonist for Season 4. She is Douglas' former colleague, and is the owner of Giselle's Robotics Company. She's a big Hollywood filmmaker, making the Zombie Truck Stop movie, and wanted to make a movie about Adam, Bree and Chase, featuring actor Troy West, whom is later revealed to be an android. However, this is later revealed to be a cover up to create an android army, to replace the Bionic Superheroes. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Douglas put an end to her operation by destroying all of her androids, but she escaped, resurrecting Marcus. She is portrayed by Jessalyn Wanlim. Personality Giselle shares many traits with Douglas back when he was evil. She is a genius who is arrogant, ruthless and sociopathic, willing to eliminate those who stand her way. Giselle is completely amoral, devious and only cares about succeeding in her goals and benefiting herself. She believes that her android technology is far superior. As such, Giselle seeks to eliminate the Lab Rats and Bionic Soldiers. Giselle has no regard for Troy, and only considers him a weapon, similar to how Douglas had no regard for Marcus as anything more than a machine. However, unlike Giselle, Douglas showed some level of care for Marcus; Interacting with him in a father/son way. Appearances Season 4 * Bionic Action Hero * The Vanishing (Death) Mentions Season 4 * Bob Zombie Abilities/Equipment * Martial Arts: Giselle knows Martial Arts. It was shown when she battled Bree in hand-to-hand combat. * Laser Whip: '''In The Vanishing, s'he uses this against the team and the bionic students. It is also the weapon that caused her death. Trivia *Giselle is the second colleague and partner to betray Douglas, the first being Victor Krane. Unlike Krane, however, Douglas did not know Giselle was evil. *She dated Douglas for a little in college before dumping him later on. *She has made zombie movies in the past. *Giselle is the only main antagonist not to have made a cameo at the end of a previous season. Douglas made his cameo at the end of Season 1, while Victor Krane made a cameo at the end of Season 2. *Her goal is similar to Victor Krane's except she wants to create an android army. Unlike Krane, however, she names her creations. *She will rebuild Marcus. *Giselle is aware that Adam, Bree and Chase are Douglas' children, which is why she targets him and not Donald. *Giselle is supposedly the female counterpart to Douglas, both having built androids with bionic abilities (Giselle with Troy and Douglas with Marcus). *It's unknown if Giselle ever met Donald Davenport in college. *She is similar to Kuvira from ''The Legend of Korra, as she is the final season's enemy. Just like Kuvira, she became evil through the actions of another individual. *She is the third female villain in the series, the first being Taylor (S-1) and the second being Lexi. *Giselle became evil after Victor Krane posted a video of Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics (You Posted What?!?), which stopped her from unveiling her androids. *She is the final female antagonist. *Her whip is most likely based off of Whiplash, a Marvel supervillain. *She is the first human villain to die. *She died in The Vanishing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Antagonists Category:Non-Bionic Category:Non-Bionic Antagonists Category:Undercover as Friends Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Deceased